Karaoke Bar
by waterfall tears
Summary: Kajiki's all alone one night, then decides to go to a bar. Surprisingly, he finds Ghost Kotsuzuka. Pairing: GhostxKajiki


Karaoke Bar

(A/N: This is going to be chock-full of randomness. I wrote it at 4 in the morning, and strange things go through my head at that time. And I'm using their Japanese names just for the hell of it)

Sum: Kajiki's all alone one night, then decides to go to a bar. Surprisingly, he finds Ghost Kotsuzuka. Pairing: GxK

The silver moonlight reflected on the dark water. A fisherman stood at the bridge, his elbows resting on the railing.

He stared intently at the water, until shadowy images started swimming across his vision. He blinked away the images till they disappeared. He didn't know why he was out here, at 10:00 at night, staring at the ocean. The truth was he'd woken up from a disturbing dream of a short young boy with grayish blue hair and ghastly skin plunging himself into the ocean, while he had stood by, unable to do anything.

He head recently been dumped by his boyfriend, and he was sort of feeling down in the dumps. He had thought about heading to the bar tonight; he'd been tossing the idea back and forth in his mind. He envisioned himself hunched over the counter, dunk, rambling on about his sorrows and troubles with a bartender who probably didn't care. It didn't seem like a good way to spend the night.

Ah, what the hell! He'd go anyway. If not to get drunk then at least to do be able to do _something._ Who knew? Maybe he'd meet someone when he got there.

At the bar, he sat down at the counter.

"What'll ya have?"

"Just a beer." The bartender came back with a cold Budweiser lite.

'_What the hell?'_

What the fuck was this about? First of all, he hated Budweiser. He liked the Samuel Adams brand. And second of all, why the hell had the guy gotten him a lite?

Alcohol wasn't good for you anyway, so what fuckin' difference did it make that it was a few calories lighter? It wasn't like you'd lose any _weight_ from it.

He was about to call the bartender over and cuss him out, when he noticed a stage.

'_What the…?'_

His eyes widened. Oh, no! Please, no! For the love of all that was sacred and alcohol-filled, anything but _that_! He didn't feel like listening to some half-assed drunken bum singing the night away with a horrible, grating voice.

He couldn't _stand _karaoke bars. Why him? Why? Why did he always have to manage to get into a karaoke bar? Of all the millions of bars in the city, he had to run into the karaoke bar?

He sighed dejectedly. He had nothing better to do. Although he had forgotten to finish an English term paper that was due in the morning…

Oh, well! He'd just have to cram the whole history of the civil war in a half hour period like everyone else.

He surveyed the whole bar. There were a couple of bums, a few businessmen who'd _be _drunk in a couple of hours, a bunch of preps, two cheerleaders… the mayor?

A few regulars, and about 20 other people he had no idea how to classify. Maybe nerds, weirdoes, goths, and 70's and 80's rejects. He didn't know. He just didn't know.

A big, muscular guy with dragon tattoos, blonde hair and spiked wrist bands looked his way. He looked him up and down, licking his full, sensual lips. He beckoned Kajiki over to him.

Kajiki blushed darkly, the deep rouge color standing out against his deep tan skin. The man chuckled and winked at him. The blue haired fisherman smiled at him, but politely shook his head. He averted his eyes back to the stage. He wondered who'd be brave enough… or drunk enough to get up on stage.

A few minutes later, some actually did. It was the boy from his dream: Ghost Kotsuzuka.

'_Wait a minute… what was Kotsuzuka doing in a place like **this**?'_

When the vertically challenged zombie duelist too the microphone, Kajiki thought, _'Oh hell no! I've got to stop him!'_

He slowly but deliberately made his way to the stage, set on stopping him. The little zombie duelist opened his mouth and the most horrible voice Kajiki had ever heard started singing "We are the Champions". Oh dear God, stop the madness!

He ran up on stage, grabbed Kotsuzuka by the waist, muttered a "sorry, folks", and headed for the door. The disgruntled body that was squirming in his arms mumbled an "I know _you_" followed by a high pitched giggle.

Oh yeah. He was wasted.

When they got outside, out of the stuffy aired bar and into the cool, fresh night air, Ghost started to sing again.

Although he would rather just drop the duelist off in front of the bar, he started to feel sort of bad for the little guy.

Judging by his size and height, the small boy couldn't hold much liquor. A dark blush ran along his cheeks and nose. He was giggling insanely. He'd probably faint soon. Kajiki decided to bring him to his house. He had no idea where Ghost lived, and he doubted he could remember where his house was. The smaller boy wriggled in his arms, causing a fluttering feeling to occur in the fisherman's stomach.

'_What in the name of the seven seas was this?'_

No one had ever been able to cause Kajiki to have butterflies, not even his boyfriend.

'_I barely know even know him… yet what is this feeling I have?'_

He didn't feel like denying any feelings he had for anyone, so whatever he felt for Kotsuzuka, he'd just let it happen and progress.

Ghost looked up at Kajiki with hazy black eyes.

"Y'know what, Kajiki… I luuurve you!" Kajiki chuckled.

"I love you, too, Kotsu."

"I am a chicken! Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm! I am a chicken! Mm-mm-mm-mm yeah!"

Kajiki stared down at the zombie duelist, blinking. He must have been _extremely_ drunk to start doing something _that _random. He had said it in a singsong voice.

The blue haired fisherman headed for home, holding the crazed, drunken chibi in his strong, protective arms.

At the house

"Mm-mm! Superman! Mm-mm! Chicken butt!"

This had been going on for 2 hours. Kajiki had heard somewhere that sugar helped sober drunken people. So he'd given Ghost chocolate chip cookies, ice cream, strawberries covered in chocolate, and about a million Snickers bars. That person had LIED.

Instead of sobering him, the sugar had made the drunken boy even crazier than he had been 2 hours ago. Kajiki had spent an hour trying to catch the hyped up zombie duelist, but he was so wired he proved to be faster than Kajiki, even at full speed.

He had chased the boy all over the house. He was getting pretty annoyed.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SIT DOWN?" he screamed, finally snapping.

Kotsuzuka abruptly stopped in the middle of the room, looking at Kajiki with crazed eyes and an insane grin.

Okay. Ghost had definitely gone off the deep end.

"Ghost, I think you need to calm down. You're feeling a little psychotic right now."

"Hehehe!" he cackled insanely. Kajiki finally noticed the pop rocks and soda in Kotsuzuka's hands.

'_Oh… crap.'_

"Now, Kotsu… let's not get rash here. You know what happened an hour ago… _please _don't do it! You know what'll happen!"

"I know."

This was said in a demonic voice.

"Ghost, I think that's enough sugar for—"NO! It's never enough! I need more, more! Mwahahahahahahah… (hack, cough cough) I'm okay! I am okay!" Stare.

"Ri—ght."

He dumped all the pop rocks into his mouth, then chugged the whole can of soda.

'_Oh, no! Not again! Pleease!'_

"Whoohoo!"

Ghost literally shot like 10 feet in the air. While still in the air, he zoomed off, feet never touching the ground. The laws of gravity apparently did _not _apply to him.

"Ghost Kotsuzuka! You get your little chibi butt back here this instant!"

Kajiki heard the pounding footsteps down the hallway cming closer.

He was _not _prepared for being tackled by a drunken, sugar high chibi who'd just downed pop rocks and soda.

"Yeess, daddy!"

"Huh?"

When had he become his father? Before he could do a thing, Kotsuzuka kissed him. Then he zoomed off. Kajiki stared, blinked, and sweatdropped.

"No more sugar for you."

"Uhhh… Kaji—ki? Do you need your kit—chen?"

A second later, the smoke detector went off.

That was the last time he'd _ever _give that chibi sugar.

(A/N: Sorry if I messed up Bones' name. My friend told me it could be said either way. Anways, read and review!)


End file.
